villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
See also Tirek (My Little Pony) Lord Tirek is a character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He only appeared in "Twilight's Kingdom," in which he is the main antagonist. History Backstory Tirek along with his brother Scorpan used to be the princes of their own kingdom. One day, Tirek went to visit an old centaur wizard called Sendak the Elder. Though at first Scorpan said they had to return to the castle because their parents could be worried for them, Tirek ignored Scorpan and once on Sendak's house, he told to Tirek everything about pony magic and how he captured one when he traveled to Equestria. Tirek and Scorpan returned to the castle where their parents, King Vorak and Queen Haydon were arguing until they enter on. That night, Tirek and Scorpan talked about their parents relations with them and when everyone went to sleep. Tirek went out the castle to find out more about pony magic. Once in Sendak (who was taking a nap)'s house, Tirek tries to make the same ability that Sendak used to steal the pony's magic until Sendak woke up just to see how Tirek's spell of absorbing magic just causes a great explosion that traps Sendak under a pile of rubble. Sendak asks Tirek for help, but he abandons him and sneaks back to the castle. The next day, it is revealed that Sendak was rescued by Vorak's guards, but was sentenced to work in the mines for the rest of his life. Vorak asks to Tirek where he was the night when the explosion happened and Tirek explains that he never left the castle. However, his father doesn't believe him and confines Tirek along with Scorpan to their chamber. Tirek is last seen in the balcony where he swears that one day he will overthrow his father and finish what Sendak could not: Rule over Equestria. Many years later, Tirek and his brother Scorpan tried to take over Equestria; but when Scorpan became friends with Starswirl the Bearded, he came to appreciate Equestria and tried to turn Tirek away from his quest. Tirek refused, so Scorpan warned Celestia and Luna, who were able to imprison Tirek in Tartarus for his crimes while Scorpan returned to his homeland. Season 4 In "Twilight's Kingdom," it is revealed when Cerberus left his post at the gates of Tartarus (in "It's About Time"), Tirek was able to escape. Sometime after, he began absorbing a unicorn's magic. Celestia received a vision of this and sent Discord after Tirek. Unfortunately, Tirek was able to manipulate Discord into betraying his friendship and joining his side as his chief henchman. Tirek began eating energy from pegasi and earth ponies to take away their flight and strength. Finally he went after Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, but upon finding their magic to be gone, he imprisoned them in Tartarus. Discord thought Tirek did not value him as a partner so Tirek gave him his medallion, saying it was his only keepsake from somepony close to him. Then Tirek saw a stained glass window of Twilight and Discord explained to him who this new princess was. He and Discord captured Twilight's best friends and Spike and Tirek ate their power before doing the same to Discord, saying that his medallion actually came from Scorpan, and that Discord is as worthless to Tirek as Scorpan was. Growing to tremendous size from the magic he absorbed, Tirek attacked Twilight, and when he destroyed the Golden Oak Library, she became enraged and fought him in an epic battle. The two were evenly matched, though Twilight seemed to have a slight advantage, so Tirek revealed the other Mane 5, Spike, and Discord, imprisoned in orbs. Tirek told Twilight to give him her magic and that of the three Princesses, and she agreed, so Tirek released all except Discord. Twilight told Tirek to release him as well. He accepted and then ate Twilight's magic, increasing his size to massive proportions. To thank her for her kindness, Discord gave Twilight Scorpan's medallion which was the final key to the Tree of Harmony box. Unlocking it, the Mane 6 received Rainbow Power, which they used to blast Tirek with a rainbow not unlike the one produced by the Elements of Harmony, leaving him imprisoned in a cage in Tartarus guarded by cerberus with no power while restoring Equestria and the ponies to the way they were and The princesses get freed from their own imprisonment in Tartarus. Season 5 Lord Tirek is mentioned in the first episode of Season 5 "The Cutie Map" by Rainbow Dash when she reminds Twilight Sparkle that they along with the rest of the Mane Six have opened all six keys of friendship, defeated Tirek and received a castle of their own. Appearance Similarly to his original incarnation, Tirek is a demonic-looking being with elements of a centaur. His lower body is black, with a white horse tail and cloven hooves. His upper body appears to be covered in black fur, except his arms and face, which are crimson. He has a pair of horns and a white beard, his eyes are jet black with yellow pupils. He dons steel bracelets which seem to be all that remains of his shackles, a steel collar, and a ring in his nose, he also wears a gold amulet that is a keepsake from Scorpan. Unlike his bestal yet human- looking face from his original incarnation, his face has a more primate-like shape to it. In the beginning Tirek appears far smaller than he was in the original series, he is also scrawny and old-looking. However, the more power he absorbs, the bigger and nastier he gets. Notably, he becomes much more muscular, grows more hair, and his horns grow much longer. After he absorbs the power of the five main characters (sans Twilight), his shackle bracelets shatter. Personality Befitting his status as a revamp of one of original show's darkest characters, Tirek is extremely power-hungry and brutal. He wants to have complete and utter dominion over all of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, the better to oppress them. Tirek is also very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek isn't purely a brute as he was patient enough to wait for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering just enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. He is also an expert manipulator who cannot be trusted. He was even able to persuade Discord, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him, only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word, but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal, such as when he released Twilight's depowered friends. Powers / Abilities Tirek has manifested the following abilities so far: * Magic Drain: In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth, like a more kid-friendly version of "soul stealing" (and possibly a flat-out violation of the ponies' selves). A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip pegasi and earth ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an alicorn or a draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. * Immense Strength: At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself, and smash the ground to create a fearsome shockwave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of earth pony magic he has consumed. * Demonic Magic: Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. * Durability: Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself and Twilight through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain (except at rare occasions like when Twilight blasted him in the face) and never seems to be injured at all. He may even be immortal, since the rainbow did not kill him, instead only draining his power and sending him back to Tartarus. Also, like Celestia, he is over a thousand years old. * Flight: During his battle against Twilight, he is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him stealing pegasus magic. Differences from the Original Series * In the original show, Tirek uses the Rainbow of Darkness to transform ponies and other creatures into monsters. In FiM, he eats unicorn magic, and eventually the power of pegasi and earth ponies, and increases his size. * FiM Tirek shoots energy waves with his horns while classic Tirek only seems to use the Rainbow of Darkness or attack physically (although he did cause an explosion to blow up part of the wall of his castle). * Classic Tirek wanted to bring eternal darkness, while FiM Tirek wanted power. * FiM Tirek is Scorpan's brother while classic Tirek turned a prince into Scorpan and forced him to work for him, threatening to behead Spike after Scorpan's repeated failures. * FiM Tirek has a few appearance differences from classic Tirek, such as a white beard and tail, a longer tail, a nose ring, and no spikes on his wrists. His wrist braces also break when he becomes big enough. * FiM Tirek does not ride a Chariot of Midnight. * Classic Tirek is destroyed while FiM Tirek is reimprisoned in Tartarus. However, one similarity is that both were defeated by a rainbow. Trivia * In his fully-powered state, Tirek is easily the most powerful antagonist (and maybe even character) in FiM (much as he was in the original series). After consuming enough magic, he surpasses even Discord in power. However, despite the raw power he possesses, he is not as skilled with it as the draconequus is. Tirek mostly uses the magic of others to fuel his own familiar offensive spells, rather than reshaping reality at will like Discord does. * In his weakest form, Tirek resembles Darth Sidious (wearing a cloak and a hood). * He is the first antagonist in MLP:FIM who is (possibly formerly) a prince, unlike Nightmare Moon, who is a corrupted princess. * He is considered as one of the most evil villain in Friendship is Magic, along with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra. However, while those two villains were never presented with any attempts at befriending them, Tirek is shown to have consciously flat-out rejected the very concept of friendship with the ponies of Equestria, his brother Scorpan, and Discord, believing it to be weakness. ** However, in the comics, King Sombra was offered a chance to change his evil ways by Princess Amore and maintain his friendship with Radiant Hope, only to refuse, turn Amore into crystal, and shatter her into pieces in front of his former friend. * His role in the original series and his relationship with Scorpan are given a nod in FiM, but Scorpan is not shown outside of the flashback and the existence of Megan is not acknowledged. * He seems to be a sort of Satanic archetype for the show. He is obviously a demon, the most powerful antagonist of his show, and beyond a doubt one of the most evil. He corrupts Discord into betraying the Mane Six, and his ultimate ambition is to rule as God of Equestria. * The fight with Tirek is also similar to Dragon Ball Z battles, and is considered the most epic moment of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic so far. * Tirek is also similar to the Dragon Ball Z villain Cell, as they both... ** gained power through absorbing it from a certain species. *** Tirek absorbed the magic from ponies. *** Cell absorbed ki from humans. * *wished to absorb a specific source to gain ultimate power and eventually succeeded. *** Tirek wanted to absorb the magic of the Alicorn princesses and become God-like. *** Cell had to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to reach his perfect form. ** were defeated by the main protagonist(s) who attained a power even greater than theirs. *** Tirek was stripped of his power and banished back to Tartarus by Twilight Sparkle and her friends when they unlocked the chest and obtained Rainbow Power. *** Cell was killed by Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2. * Tirek is the second main antagonist that is the main villain of a season conclusion (the first being Queen Chrysalis). * He is the second main antagonist to be directly involved with Discord in an evil plan, the first being the Plunderseeds (which were created by Discord). * Tirek is the oldest villain in the My Little Pony franchise as he was in his age when Star Swirl the Bearded was a young unicorn. The second ones are the Dazzlings, who were in their age when they were defeated by Star Swirl. ** However, in FIENDship is Magic Issue 3, Discord is shown to be present when Tirek was younger, meaning Discord is older and thus, the oldest villain (though he is later reformed). ** Also, in FIENDship is Magic Issue 4, it is shown that when Starswirl banished the Dazzlings, they appeared in the present day, meaning that they never aged to begin with. Gallery 10259957 316468255171876 4086480356303089290 n.jpg 1959466 765294910161493 9046718504785412985 n.jpg S4 finale villain stealing magic.png Trei.jpg Tirek (FIM).png Tirek ID.png|Tirek restored to power Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png Capture Tierak.PNG|Weakened Tirek Capture Tierak 3.PNG|Tirek's defeat Capture Tierak 2.PNG|Tirek absorbing the 5 of the Mane Six's magic TirekG4.png Tirek Entrance.png Tirek Destruction.png Tirek 1 ID S4E26.png Tirek 3 ID S4E25.png Tirek ID S4E26.png Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png|Tirek eating ponies' magic Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png|Tirek eating Shining Armor's magic Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png|Tirek teasing the three Princesses on his "victory" Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races S4E26.png Badass Tirek.png|Tirek's Evil Smirk Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek eating Discord's magic Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png|Tirek fighting Twilight Tirek about to smash the ground S4E26.png Tirek smashes the ground S4E26.png Tirek shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png|Tirek eating Twilight's magic, along with all alicorn magic Tirek becoming even more powerful S4E26.png|Tirek's strongest form Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png|Tirek beginning his rampage Tirek shooting laser beam at the Mane 6 S4E26.png|Tirek trying to attack the Mane 6 The Mane 6 shooting rainbow beam at Tirek S4E26.png|Tirek before his defeat Tirek by vector brony-d7hvbg0.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Creature Category:Demon Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lord Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Life-Drainers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Fearmongers Category:Giant Monsters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Warlocks Category:Outcast Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Empowered Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:God Wannabe Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Hypocrites Category:Egomaniacs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Parasite Category:Sociopaths Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Perissodactyls Category:Apprentice Category:Deal Makers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Betrayed villains Category:Living Villains